Boy Trouble!
by olsen-fan
Summary: Will Riley and Chloe fight about liking the same boy who will get him?
1. Default Chapter

Well it all started when Chloe and Riley Carlson had liked the same boy. When Riley and Chloe had gone to school they had saw this boy that they both really liked him. Well that day when Chloe told Riley that this boy Lorton (the boy that they both liked) was in her class Riley didn't know what to say. So when they went that day after school Riley told Chloe that they need to have a party since they are old enough to have and bring dates. So Chloe agreed and they went and asked their mom Macy if they could put on this party? Macy said "well since you are old enough then I guess you can." So they were really excited with that jumping up and down, then they both asked if they could have dates for the party also, and Macy said "well if you want I mean it is your party!" Then they said thank you mom so much. Then they both went up stairs and asked each other who they were going to take for dates and they both wanted to take the same boy! Will it turn into a fight or not if you want to know then read ch.2. Coming soon 


	2. Ch2

No Chloe and Riley did not get in a fight about likeing the same boy. Chloe said to Riley "hey I can take Lennon and it is ok that you are taking Lorton."   
  
Riley said "are you 100 percent sure that I can take him?"  
  
"Yes" said Chloe take him.   
  
"Thankyou so much for leting me take him" said Riley.  
  
"no problem" said Chloe I mean Lennon likes me and I like him.  
  
"oh ok" said Riley well I am going to go to bed because I have a big day tomorrow.  
  
"why do you have a big day tomorrow you don't have a test or anything do you" asked Chloe.  
  
" no i don't have a test tomorrow I have to ask Lorton if he will come with me to our party remember."   
  
"oh yeah, so I better get to bed to" said Chloe.  
  
"yep" said Riley you have to ask Lennon if he will come with you to our party tomorrow."  
  
" I know goodnight" said Chloe.  
  
"goodnight" said Riley.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^School*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"hey Lorton how are you doing" said Riley Carlson.  
  
"fine said Lorton and what do you want not to be mean or anything but I got to get back to my class now."  
  
"well my sister Chloe and I are throwing this big party and everybody is invited and we are allowed to have dates and I was wondering if you would be my date."  
  
"wow I would love to go and I have never had such a pretty girl ask me to go somewhere with them, so I would love to go for your date."said Lorton.  
  
"awesome thankyou so much and the party starts at 7:00 tomorrow night ok"  
  
"ok" said Lorton  
  
"well I have really got to get back to my class now so talk to you later bye."  
  
"bye" said Riley Carlson smileing as she watched him leave for her class.  
  
Riley saw Chloe walking to her class and caught up with her to tell her the good news.  
  
"oh hi Riley" said Chloe.  
  
"hi" said Riley back to Chloe.  
  
"well what did Lorton say to you" asked Chloe.  
  
"oh he said yes alright" said Riley.  
  
"that is so cool and I wander what Lennon is gonna say to me?"  
  
"well when are you going to ask him?"  
  
"well I am going to ask him tonight."  
  
"ok when we go out to the newsstand for something to eat and drink" asked Riley.  
  
"yes" said Chloe   
  
"well ok"said Riley as they walked into their class together.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^at the newsstand^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"hey Lennon" said Chloe.  
  
"oh hi Chloe said Lennon what are you doing here?"  
  
"well my sister and I are throwing a party at my house and everyone in school is invited and we are allowed to have dates and all so I was wandering maybe if you would want to go and be my date?"  
  
" I would absolutly love to go and be your date and I have never had such a pretty girl ask to be their date before."  
  
"GREAT" said Chloe and it is at 7:00 tomorrow night."  
  
"great and I will definiatly be there."  
  
"ok thankyou bye" said Chloe to Lennon "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"bye Chloe and I will see you tomorrow to."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*upstairs in their bedroom^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"well what did Lennon say" asked Riley.  
  
"he said yes" said Chloe  
  
"wow that is great"  
  
"I know isn't it"  
  
"yes and tomorrow is the party and we have dates this is going to be so much fun" said Riley.  
  
"I know this is going to be so much fun." said Chloe.  
  
Ok they both have dates and they are really happy but will this party be a just chillin with friends party or will it get a little off hand?  
  
READ CH.3 and find out coming soon. 


End file.
